


Puppeteer

by roseapprentice



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Painplay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Top!Loki, bottom!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseapprentice/pseuds/roseapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had some frustrations to work out.</p><p>A short and sweet PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppeteer

Loki had some frustrations to work out.

Tony was perfect for this - because _his reactions._ Face pressed against the mattress, he swore and whined and complained and worshipped, and begged for less and begged for more and made the most wonderful sounds -- shocked and helpless and almost offended at being so wrecked.

Loki pounded into him, and Tony reacted, reacted _for_ him, so Loki didn’t have to. If Loki felt hurt then Tony would scream. If Loki felt helpless then Tony would beg for mercy. If Loki felt angry then Tony would curse and clench his fists and _demand_ what he needed. And not get it. And love every minute of it.

It was so good, somehow so much more satisfying for Loki than just raging against the universe. This lovely, expressive human was here to suffer for him, to revel in the suffering, betrayed by the occasional little, “Oh god, Loki, _so good._ ” Betrayed by the words he didn’t invoke to make it all end. Oh no, Tony adored this, adored Loki like this -- vengeful and dominating -- as much as Loki adored Tony writhing with this bewildered mix of fight and submission.

This odd mortal creature might just be everything Loki needed. A man who would take him in all his extremes. In the kinder moments, in the softer edges, in the torn and tender parts of Loki that ripped and bled and bruised. And here, in the harder things, in parts of Loki that hadn’t broken but merely twisted, become serrated, wicked sharp and bent at odd angles. You couldn’t hold a thing like Loki without both dealing and receiving hurt. And here was Tony, rashly unafraid to do either, holding Loki tightly inside him and tensing deliciously against the onslaught of both their pain.

Loki crooned in Tony’s ear all sorts of affections and threats, a cruel mockery of all the softer things that lay between them. Tony moaned. There was a hint of _how dare you_ in the sound, not at Loki’s mocking but at the notion that _anyone_ could drive so much excruciating pleasure into Tony by means of spoken words. Loki laughed darkly, power-mad, and Tony came with the sound of it.

Loki followed soon after, losing hold of his anger as the orgasm pulled at him, pulled at the basic components of thought and emotion so the notions stretched and snapped and scattered and there was only _yes_ and _Tony_ and the ecstasy where breakneck speeds met stillness and control gave up control. The sound of Tony’s cries of pleasure morphing slowly back toward pain drove Loki just a little higher before, finally, he was spent.

Then he was breathing hard against the damp sweat of Tony’s back, gently pulling out and rolling away so the two lay side-by side. When they moved to wrap around each other, they were both shaking. Tony more than Loki, and Tony was still wincing in pain.

“I could heal you,” Loki offered.

“Not yet,” Tony said immediately.

Loki gasped at that, struck by a startling satisfaction that shuddered through his mind at the knowing. Knowing that Tony _did_ hurt -- hurt enough to acknowledge that eventual medical attention was due -- but still _wanted_ it, still _wasn’t finished_ with it yet.

Loki wasn’t sure what to make of his reaction to that. Only that something was very very right, and he might never have words to tell Tony how right. He pulled the mortal in closer. “Tony.”

Tony just said, “Yeah, I know.” Then, after a pause, “You should get angry more often.”


End file.
